Jealous, Steven's addition
by Vonnesera
Summary: This is another version of Jealous for IslandGurl90, I'm not a Steven/Olivia fan, but since she is, here ya go ;-


Jealousy

Olivia and Fitz

**End of Season Finale**

"Thank you" Olivia comments, as the detective, the muscular chocolate skinned, gladiator Harrison, the chestnut haired, brown eyed new intern Quinn, the tall fiery red headed divorcee Abby, and the buzz cut computer wiz, Huck exit the building for the night.

Olivia turns, there's one more she's missing. The chestnut haired Australian gigolo Steven.

"Good night"

"Are you alright?" asks Steven.

Olivia nods. "I'll be fine."

Steven skeptically walks past. Olivia gives him a reassuring nod, before closing the door. Though the door is closed, her hand doesn't seem to let go of the handle.

It was over… She had done this before, and said it was over before. But this was different. She had the chance, she truly had the chance to be with him today. The chance to move into a house, give birth to children. Raise them in a loving home. A home that not just reflect her, but had a piece of him as well. A walk in closet with his and her clothes lined up. A block full of children, their children could play with. It was painful to think of what could have been, just by a couple of words today.

Olivia sauntered through the hallway into the back office, she leaned over gazing out the window. Below she watched everyone close up shop and put their things into the back of the cars. She had robbed them all of lives.

Harrison, Abby, Huck, Quinn, and… She looked below,

Tears running down her face, she never cried so hard. She dropped down to the ground, hoping that no one had seen her.

She was wailing, something she thought she could do since everyone was leaving, that was until she heard a KNOCK.

Olivia was quick to wipe her eyes off. She forced herself up and walked to the door, opening it.

"Yes?"

It was Steven.

"What?"

Steven pulled her into a hug, and held her. Her hands moved to push him away, but couldn't do so, she held onto him.

He kissed her on the forehead, which started something neither thought would have ever happened.

His hands fell down her back. Her hand ran up his. Steven backed her into a wall his body pressed into hers.

Her eyes on his, and his on her's. It wasn't love. And if it was it wasn't romantic. It was absolute need for the other to be happy. Not love but care. They cared.

Steven and Olivia held one another's stare, as he pushed off his shirt, then moved onto hers.

With her shirt unbuttoned and opened, she reached out and hugged him, holding on to him. He held on to her as well. He softly picked her up, her legs wrapped around him. He carried her to a desk and laid her down.

She took off her pants, and then sat up to take his off as well. Their lips moved close but their eye contact kept connected. They're lips not touching, he pulled down his underwear, and she pulled down her panties.

He broke eye contact, kissing her neck, her shoulder, her breasts, her stomach and her thigh, back up to her face, he kissed her cheek, her forehead, she turned over, allowing him behind her.

This wasn't meant to be intimate and deep, in a way it was to punish themselves. For him it was to punish himself for ever getting engaged and breaking the trust of his fiancée, he was doing it because he thought of himself as a whore. She was doing it because she thought very similar of herself. A married man, with children… how low can you go. She thought to herself. Even though no one else saw her in that manner. Fitz was the love of her life, but she screwed up when she got involved.

Steven reached down touching and feeling her body, not noticing the tears now falling from her eyes. This wasn't rape, at all. But at the same time it wasn't what she wanted. However Steven wouldn't have done this if he didn't think it was going to make her feel better. He pushed up, entering her over a stack of papers on her desk.

She whimpered.

His large hands began to massage her soft clint, making her wet. He began to pump in and out of her. Very soft and slowly.

The slow was beautiful, but not what either of them wanted right now. "Harder" she spoke softly. Her voice almost in a soft sad whisper.

"What was that?"

"Harder" she repeated, Steven could tell now that she was crying.

"I can stop"

"No, please. Just harder."

He steadied himself and began going harder, pounding into her. She held onto the table. Tensing with each penetrating, it didn't hurt her physically at all, but it was killing her mentally.

Steven held on to her, trying to drill in her as gently as he could. She held onto his arms, encouraging him to continue.

But he didn't want to hurt her, he never cared for someone this much before. Most women were screaming and calling out his name by now. He stopped.

Staring at the beautiful curve of her back.

"Olivia"

Olivia took matters into her own hands, rocking her body into him. Her movements slow and sensual. She swayed her hips side to side bouncing back into him.

This turned him on more than she knew… She was good, she was really good. But so was he…

He turned her over surprising her. His hands gently played with her clint, causing her body to jolt in pleasure. She was really wet now.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered some dirty things, that made her spread her legs wide open.

He began pounding in her, rubbing circles in her clint, his hot breath still whispering in her ear. She screamed. Never had she felt like this before.

He was awesome, but her competitive mood wouldn't allow him to get the best of her.

Her nails dug into every sensitive nerve of his back and butt she could find, causing him to almost cum right there. He had to pull out.

"Fuck" he spoke,

Olivia sat up on the desk and opened her legs teasing him for more.

He had to close his eyes and take a deep breath. It was evident that he had done something to her as well, because she couldn't stop moving her hips, almost grinding on the table, because her body missed the unbelievable amount of pleasure it was just receiving.

"Come back" she moaned

He kept his eyes clothes.

"Please. I need you"

Both needed release, but Steven knew that if he even touched her, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Come back please" she begged.

He moved over to her, dropping down on his knees, his tongue swirling in her clint around and round. She cried out, her hands running through his hair. "Mmmmm"

He was so good. His teeth ran gently nibbled on the wonder with in her lower lips. "Stop" she spoke, her body beginning to uncontrollably shiver and shake. "Stop, I'm going to climax"

He continued, she shook holding on for dear life as her world almost reached it's peak, but instead she pushed him back, surprising him.

She moved over to him and knelt admiring the large cock that had rocked her world previous to the all you can eat special.

Her lips ran along the head of his penis. He would be lying, in fact any man would be lying if they said they had never looked at Olivia's lips and wondered what those juicy pairs could do around a cock.

Steven was about to find out.

Her lips first moved over his the head, kissing and giving extra attention to the head, her hands went for his balls, massaging them.

Steven couldn't just stand there getting pleasured, he reached down, massaging her breasts. It didn't really excite her nor did it hurt her.

She took him into her mouth. He closes his eyes as he felt his head pass her lips, skim her perfect teeth, rub over her tongue , that tongue which commands a room, and orders them all to do as she's told them to do, that tongue which helped a governor win presidency, that has saved so many people. He pushed in a little more, not expecting to get any further with out choking her.

But she took more in. Her throat and esophagus closed around him, causing him, to almost cry it felt so good.

But what did it, was when she looked up at him. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes made him begin to cum. "Shit."

He pulled out of her mouth. His fists pumping on his cock. She laid back onto the ground, her fingers teasing her clint for him. The sight causing him to finally cum, and he did all over the floor. She came as well, screaming out his name.

But neither were satisfied fully, with out asking, he picked her up and put her back on the table. She opened up for him, as he began pumping inside of her.

He finished inside of her, causing her body to react screaming out in pleasure. "Harder"

He pumped harder and harder, turning her over onto the desk to finish pounding in her.

"MMmmm more, harder please harder"

He pulled her down from the table, to where they both were standing up. He bent her over the table, and began pummeling in her. It had started off to make her feel better and was at the point where he felt dejavu, he had day dreamed about fucking her on her desk several times. Who hasn't…

He ran a hand down Oliva's sweaty back, as he kept pounding in her.

"Harder" she requested. Steven obeyed, it was feeling great to him. He needed to see her breast, he needed to flip her over and kiss her, lick her, smell her; but when he turned her over to do just that, he found tears running down her face.

It took everything he had to stop himself from ignoring the tears. Her body was cloud 9. "Livy, what's wrong" he asked "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. She wiped her eyes and pushed herself back onto the table opening her legs, but she couldn't look at him. Steven approached her, his eyes focused on her face "Liv, what's wrong?"

"I want him"

"You can't have him… Here close your eyes," he told her. She complied, as he took off his tie and tied it over her eyes.

"What's this?"

"Imagine I'm him" he allowed.

She did closing her eyes, he entered her again. She began to moan, grabbing on to him. Her legs locked onto his. Her lips ran over his cheek bone, till it reached his lips. She kissed him. Their kisses were deep and tender. Steven had never felt such love before. She treated his body like no other girl had ever done before. It was soft, strong, demanding, but submissive, loving and gentle all together. He came very quickly again, but she continued giving him and herself multiple orgasms. Throughout the night.

Something he thought was impossible. She more than rocked his world she put every woman he ever thought of to shame, but she wasn't a whore. And he knew that. She had only been with three men in her life time. Some guy who was her first, Fitz and now Steven.

The next morning he woke up with a blanket over his naked body. His clothes folded, and coffee on the desk they over consummated.

He got dressed and read a note attached to the coffee, saying: "I left to change cloths, and bathe, I wanted to thank you for all you've done, but I'm worried that I took advantage of you, I'm so sorry."

He got dressed and stood, she blew his mind. He thought that he could rock her world, but she turned around made him feel like he could stand.

Literally, his legs and hands were shaking it was so good.

Later that day, Olivia and the crew began work. Olivia stood at the head of the table where she had given Steven the best head he had ever felt.

She pointed out witnesses one by one, until she turned around, and began giving orders.

"Steven, Steven" he didn't realize that she had already spoken to him.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with you?" Abby asked

"Oh nothing, "

Abby looked him up and down something was wrong with him, she could tell, it was more than obvious she had a thing for him.

"Olivia" Steven approached.

"What?" she said professionally.

"I want to take you on a date." He said before the office.

"That's my que" Harrison left along with Huck, Abby stayed to listen, but Quinn sort off got stuck in the middle afraid to ask Abby to step over so she could get out.

"No." Olivia concluded

"You are a queen… and you need to be treated as such." Steven professed.

"I don't need your sympathy, thank you"

"You're right, not sympathy, respect and admiration… that's what you deserve. You want what we all want, a family, a house a car, it all starts with a date… You were the one who told me to try it." Said Steven "I want to try it with you Liv"

Olivia stared at him, no words really coming to mind.

"Seven O'Clock, wear a dress," and with that Steven exited the room.

7:00 pm

Olivia had been dressed for an hour, had tried on ten different dresses, and had a glass of red wine, talked herself out going, brushed her teeth three times, played with different hair styles, her nerves on the high end of themselves. She's been on dates before, but they were back in high school and college, she was broke, they all were. This was the first time as a woman she was going to be taken out.

Ding dong.

Olivia moved to the door, there at the door was Steven. He was dressed very nicely, his hand stretched out with a long tasteful white flower.

She accepted it hardly able to control her smile.

He lead her out of the hallway, down the stairs, to a car he rented to take her out in.

He opened the door for her, and drove her to a restaurant.

Shadow De'Voir, one of the most expensive restaurants in the country. She's been there before, several times in fact. But it was always for business, or to eat a lone. Watching as happy couples converse. Classy people of same stature head in with their wives, and girlfriends attached to their arm.

Steven opened her door to the car, and held a hand to her. She took it, emerging from the car. Though Steven wasn't the man she loved, this was better than any of the private meetings with the one she did love.

Steven lead her into the restaurant where they sat down together in a booth. He moved in close to her, an arm around her.

The waiter came.

"Would you like a glass of De'Voir, the company's signature Moscoto."

Steven looked back to Olivia, who nodded. "Yes, we'll take a bottle"

She leaned over her lips grazing Steven's ear. He turned, giving her a kiss. Soft and appropriate for the public. She wanted to take him down right there. What he was doing for her meant more to her than anything.

Olivia watched him, very impressed, as he ordered for her. She fed him, something he loved. They both were so wrapped in each other that they didn't notice the entire crew (Harrison, Huck, Abby, and Quinn) outside watching.

From then on, Olivia and Steven continued seeing each other, Abby becoming more and more bitter to the both of them.

About six months later, Olivia got an invitation from the white house, asking her to come to the formal dinner. Steven told her that she didn't have to go if she didn't want to, but she was more than happy to go. Her stomach now larger than normal, she was pregnant, a ring of engagement on her finger.

"I want to go if you want to go" she asked sweetly.

Steven smiled "I want to go."

At the ball, President Fitz stood shaking the hands of everyone, and smiling. His eyes glance down the line emerging into the room. He spots Olivia, his smile blatantly drops as he sees her arm hooked around Steven's, not his. Her stomach pooched with a baby that should be his, and a flirty smile that had belonged to him for as long as he knew her.

"Honey smile" Millie hinted

He didn't respond,

"Fitz. You're making a fool of yourself." Said Millie.

He completely ignored her and the President of France, who was looking to shake his hand. His focus was on Olivia and he didn't care who saw it, especially her.

Olivia happened to glance over feeling his stare pinned on her. His face was covered with hurt.

A little ashamed, she looked away from him, and whispered in Steven's ear. Steven looked at her with confusion. She shook her head, and he complied, taking her hand and leading her back out. Fitz left the line following them.

"Fitz, Fitz no" Millie called after him, but stayed in place in fear of seeming completely rude.

Fitz chased her into the hallway. "Olivia"

She stopped. Steven looked back .

His eyes traced over her pregnant belly. "Can we talk?"

"No"

"One minute"

"… No"

"Why not?"

"Because, my fiancé and I need to leave."

Fitz looked to Steven. An unsaid beg.

"Liv, give him one minute" he suggested

Olivia took in a deep breath, before "Fine, but only one minute."

"Okay."

The door to a room opens, Olivia enters into the room. Fitz follows.

"So what?"

"You know what. Liv I purposed giving up the Presidency for you, everything I've worked for, for you, and what do you do? Cover up my only escape, leave me again, and get knocked up by some other guy" said Fitz angry "What was I in this alone? Did you ever love me? Or did you just want to sleep with a powerful man?"

"The reason I left was because you were taken."

"You know my wife means nothing to me."

"Not by Millie but by who you are. You are not meant to sit at home, rubbing my feet because their soar, holding me because I'm not feeling good. Mowing the lawn, paying the bills, I love you. I love you enough to know when I'm hurting you." Olivia broke plainly. "You're a great man… meant to do great things, you can't do them with me on your arm… you can't"

Fitz sits down. Warn out by this conversation. He knew she was right, but he also knew that this was not something he could do he couldn't handle not having her. That was way worse.

"I loved you." She said meekly "And I still do"

His eyes shot up at her, as she stood up. Fitz helped her up gently.

"I deserve to be taken to nice restaurants, I deserve the front door, not the back door, I deserve a room with my husband, not a room down the hallway from the man I'm seeing. I deserve a ring, not a list of promises. I deserve to be held, at a park, in day light. I deserve children, not a love child. " Olivia began to slightly cry

Fitz, pulled her into a hug, and held onto her. She cried in to his chest, as he held onto her, and kissed her on the top of the head in a soft loving manner.

"I love you" he whispered, a couple more moments before he finally released her.

She wiped her tears, and smiled. "You might need to clean off." She warned, a small amount of make up had gotten on his shirt.

"Maybe in the next life." He whispered

"Maybe."

She left. Her heart so heavy she thought she was going to die right then and there.


End file.
